


信条。尼尔。3

by caihan3



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Summary: 好久没用过ao3了。发文的步骤都忘了。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 11





	信条。尼尔。3

又一次，男人拒绝了尼尔带领小队作战的请求。  
尼尔有些生气，但他还是没有说什么，只是静静地看着面前的男人，随后转身离开。

“Boss，你不觉得你对尼尔有点保护过度了吗？”  
艾弗斯第一次见尼尔对Boss发脾气——如果只是把门关的响了一点也算发脾气的话。  
“艾弗斯，尼尔的任务是在过去，他不能在这个时间出事。”男人说。  
“他已经24了，你现在不让他出任务，他在过去怎么能有足够的经验去完成那件事。”  
“够了，我有打算，你去吧。”  
艾弗斯无奈，只好立正答是。

男人走到落地窗前，看着楼下气冲冲往前走的人。

对尼尔，怎样的保护都不算过度。

……  
艾弗斯找到尼尔的时候，他已经醉的睁不开眼了。  
尼尔就像是青春叛逆期时的街头少年，拉着艾弗斯一个劲地抱怨。  
“他为什么不让我当小队长！我哪里做的还不够好吗！我这样还怎么完成任务！不要碰我的酒……”  
艾弗斯夺走尼尔手里的酒瓶，“你醉了。”  
“你也嫌弃我了吗？”他像个被抛弃了的狗狗，低头委屈地说。  
“……”艾弗斯一时竟然不知道该怎么回答。只好抓住他的后颈，“回去休息吧。”  
尼尔跟着艾弗斯走了几步，忽然挣扎了起来，然后跑向男人所在的地方。  
艾弗斯愣了一下，摇了摇头，自己回去了。

男人刚洗完澡，下身裹着浴巾刚从浴室出来，就听到一阵急促的敲门声，下意识地拿过一旁的手枪，走到门旁，“谁。”  
“是我。”  
听到尼尔的声音，男人抬起头，把枪放到了一边，打开门看到门口垂头丧气的狗狗，“怎么了？”  
狗狗抬起头，蓝绿色的眼中充满泪水，“你是不是嫌弃我？”  
男人愣了一下，“不，我没有嫌弃你。”  
狗狗眼中的泪水好像少了些，又问，“我现在开锁开的很快，艾弗斯都没有我快，小组训练我也是第一，体能测试我的成绩也很好。我还有哪里做的不够好吗？”  
“你做的很好，你非常优秀。”男人忍着心中的痛说。  
“那你为什么不让我出任务，我想要出任务！”  
男人看着眼泪汪汪的狗狗，沉默了片刻，终于点了点头，“好。”  
“太好了！”狗狗兴奋极了，跳着冲到男人怀里。  
狗狗不再是当初的那个小奶狗了，他长大了。  
所以当男人托住他的屁股，呼吸到他身上的酒味和成熟男人的味道时，男人忍不住侧头轻吻了一下他的脖颈。  
狗狗感觉到了，痒痒的感觉让他忍不住也侧过了头。

两人嘴唇碰到一起的时候，男人呆住了，就在自己想要躲开的时候，晕乎乎的狗狗却伸出舌头轻舔了一下。  
“！！”男人觉得自己的下身瞬间变硬，用仅存的机智把狗狗抱到床上，解开浴巾又附身压了上去，低头吻住狗狗的薄唇用力吮吸，像是要把这二十多年的思念全都发泄出来。  
直到狗狗被憋得用爪子抓挠他的胸口时，男人才停下。  
手指抚摸着他被吻得红润的嘴唇，“不愿意吗？”  
狗狗的呼吸还没有平复，听到男人的话结结巴巴地回答，“愿……没有……没有不愿意……”像是怕男人误会，狗狗又主动勾住男人的脖子将自己的嘴唇送了上去。

“嗯……你在做什么？”尼尔迷迷糊糊地问。  
男人松开尼尔锁骨处的那一小块已经变红的皮肤，“留下印记。”  
“感觉好色情……”  
男人轻笑了一下，“我们就是在做色情的事……”  
“是……是啊……”  
“尼尔，你想让我摸你哪里？”男人轻声问。  
“我……我不知道……”尼尔晕乎乎地回答。  
男人没有再说话，宽厚的手掌顺着尼尔并不纤细到结实的腰向上抚摸，一直摸到他的乳头。  
“啊……”尼尔轻叫了一声，小小的呻吟在男人的心头绕来绕去。  
男人的手指继续灵活地拨弄着尼尔的乳头，时而捏住轻捻，时而用指腹把它按进去。  
“嗯啊……啊……哈……好奇怪……”  
“不奇怪，尼尔……告诉我……舒服吗？”男人附在尼尔耳边轻声问。  
“唔……嗯……”  
“说出来，尼尔……”  
“嗯……舒服……啊……”  
尼尔忽然抬高声音叫了一声，然后推开男人羞红着脸双眼失神地翻身趴在床上，“可……可以了……你可以进来了！”  
男人呆愣地看着尼尔傻傻的动作，“尼尔，你不愿意也可以的，不要勉强自己。”  
尼尔把脸埋在枕头里，声音听起来闷闷的，“不是……我只是不习惯……”微微抬起头，露出绯红的眼尾，侧头看着男人的脸，“我不想在这里停下……”  
“……”男人沉默了一下，“我明白了……”附身到尼尔耳边，“现在开始听我的，先把裤子脱掉。”  
尼尔咬了咬嘴唇，听话地扭着身子把裤子脱下。  
“屁股，抬起来……”  
尼尔抱紧了枕头，抬起屁股，腰微微往下降。  
男人看着尼尔乖顺的动作，眼神暗了暗。  
“啊……”尼尔叫了一声。  
“放松……”男人用手指给尼尔扩张着，一根，两根，手指在尼尔紧致的后穴里戳弄，忽然碰到了哪一点。尼尔尖叫了一声。  
“是这里吗？”男人的手指灵活地在那一点戳弄，感受着身下的人开始颤抖。  
“唔……啊哈……啊……要……啊……”尼尔从枕头里抬起头，抽动着身体，几乎就要射出来。  
可男人却停了下来，抽出了手指。  
尼尔疑惑地转过头，“怎……怎么了……”  
男人的身体压了上来，咬住尼尔的肩膀，在上面留下一个齿痕，“现在就射太可惜了。”  
尼尔感觉到男人的阴茎抵在自己的屁股上，不自觉地扭动了一下屁股，那根阴茎又开始一跳一跳地胀大。  
“我要进去了……”男人轻吻着尼尔的耳垂，柔声说。  
“……嗯……”尼尔又把脸埋进了枕头里。  
听到回复，男人扶着阴茎一点一点地插进尼尔的后穴，插进去一点，再退出来，然后再进去更多，反复多次，他才完全进去。  
感受到尼尔紧致的后穴一抽一抽地包裹着自己的阴茎，男人忍得额角都浮起了青筋，却还是问尼尔，“还好吗？”  
“嗯……”尼尔颤抖着点了点头，“好大……好涨……”  
没有哪个男人不喜欢被夸大，特别是自己的爱人。  
男人双手掐住尼尔精壮的腰，开始缓慢的抽插。  
“啊……唔～嗯～……”  
男人俯下身子，亲吻着尼尔浮出细汗的脊背，顺着他突出的脊椎骨慢慢向上，一直吻到他的脖颈，双手环到他的胸前捏住他乳头揉捏。  
“唔！”尼尔抓着枕头的手猛地用力，可怜的枕头都快要被他抓破了。  
男人又抽插了数下，忽然停了下来，抽出了阴茎。  
尼尔转过头，红着眼疑惑的看着他。  
“转过来，让我看着你的脸。”男人说。  
“什……”尼尔还没反应过来，就被男人猛地翻了过来，枕头还抱在手里盖着脸。  
“我想看着你。”  
“不……”尼尔遮着脸摇头。  
男人低头轻吻着尼尔修长的手指，“尼尔，我想看着你……”  
尼尔抖了一下，迟疑着放下了枕头，露出了被闷得红红的脸，蓝绿色的眼睛被水雾衬托得十分透彻，金色的头发依旧是乱糟糟的。  
男人的手轻柔地抚摸着尼尔的脸，手指插到他的头发里，掌心是尼尔温热的头颅。  
低头吻上他水润的唇，舌尖描绘着他薄薄的嘴唇，然后含住吮吸，将他的嘴唇吻得红肿。  
阴茎再次对准了尼尔糟糕的后穴，这次进去得要更顺利一些，男人将尼尔的呻吟吞了下去。  
两人唇齿分离时拉出一道淫秽的银丝，尼尔抬手捂住嘴，想要遮住他那一声声羞耻的呻吟。  
男人拉开尼尔的手，“叫出来，尼尔，我很喜欢……”  
“啊……唔～啊哈～”尼尔听话地张开嘴，把呻吟从嘴里放出来。  
男人双手按在尼尔的大腿根，将两人连接的地方微微抬了起来，“尼尔，看到了吗？”  
“什么？”尼尔迷迷糊糊地抬起头，看到的就是男人深色的阴茎在自己的屁股里来回抽插的画面，两人相接的地方因为男人不停的捣弄，淫液已经被拍打成白沫，粘在男人深色的身体上。两人的身体在一次次的碰撞中发出一阵阵的啪啪声。  
眼前的画面对尼尔的冲击太大了，晃得他头晕，在男人又一个深入后，尼尔尖叫着射了出来。  
可男人还没有想要停下来的意思。尼尔刚刚高潮过的身体异常敏感，男人急促的抽插让他慌乱地抓挠着男人的胸口，“慢……唔……慢……”  
男人俯下身子抱住尼尔，轻吻着他的嘴唇，不同于他上半身温柔的动作，男人的下半身依旧在猛烈地抽插着。  
尼尔修长的双腿缠着男人的腰，可随着男人的捣弄，他的腿渐渐没了力气，只能无力地撑在男人的腰侧。  
“我……唔……又要……”尼尔抓着男人胳膊的手猛地用力，在上面留下一个个半圆的指痕。  
男人伸出一只手抓住尼尔的阴茎，拇指堵住铃口。  
“不……放开……”尼尔难受地摇着脑袋，声音略带着哭腔，手指无力地抓挠着男人的手，想要让他松开手。  
“我们一起。”男人粗喘着在尼尔耳边说。  
然后身下的动作再次加快。  
尼尔被快感刺激得流出了眼泪，在他感觉自己几乎要昏过去的时候，男人终于在耳边低吼了一声。  
尼尔感觉到男人的阴茎在自己的身体里一股一股地喷射精液，随着男人松开手，尼尔也轻叫着颤抖着身体射出了第二波精液。

男人抽出依旧坚挺的阴茎，看到尼尔抽搐着身体昏睡过去的样子，放弃了再来一发的想法。  
把餍足的狗狗抱了起来，到浴室清理干净。

……

尼尔从宿醉中醒来，窗外的阳光刺得他眼睛疼，呜咽了一声，随即窗帘就被人拉上了。尼尔这才慢慢睁开眼，入眼是白花花的天花板，好像哪里不太对，尼尔转头看了一眼，是熟悉的房间，但不是熟悉到自己可以睡在里面的房间。  
意识到了什么，尼尔头缓缓地转向另一边，男人赤裸着上身站在窗前。  
尼尔试着说服自己，自己只是喝醉了然后在他的房间里睡了一觉，仅此而已。  
但自己屁股上的疼痛和男人黝黑的胸口上一道道不太显眼的抓痕告诉自己——没错！自己和Boss睡了！

男人看着尼尔闭上眼睛，缓缓地把被子拉了起来盖住自己的脑袋，然后整个人慢慢卷着被子缩成一团。  
男人几十年的特工经历告诉他，尼尔在被子里笑了。  
“哼……”  
……并且笑出了声。

轻拍了一下那一团，尼尔蠕动了两下，乱糟糟的脑袋露了出来。  
“感觉怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？”男人问。  
尼尔摇了摇头，脱离宿醉的脑袋有些痛，但这不影响他的好心情，想到了什么，问男人，“所以，你是在过去就爱上我了吗？”  
男人理着尼尔头发的手顿了顿，“应该是吧。”停了一下，反问尼尔，“你呢？”  
尼尔笑了笑，闭上眼乖顺地享受着男人的抚摸，“我也不知道，也许是察觉到你看我的眼神，对我的态度和别人不一样的时候。”似乎是想到了什么好笑的，尼尔咧嘴笑了一下，“如果你在一开始对我就像艾弗斯对我那样，说不定我会把你当父亲看。”  
男人也笑了。“还好我在过去就爱上你了。”  
尼尔抓住了男人的手，翻身坐了起来，“让我出任务，我想要出任务。”我要去保护你。  
“……好。”

一颗不知道从哪里飞来的子弹击中了尼尔的面罩，尼尔瞬间倒地。  
“尼尔！”艾弗斯在远处看到尼尔倒地，心都漏跳了一拍，大声叫着尼尔的名字，一边躲避着子弹一边往尼尔那边跑。  
尼尔感觉自己的脑袋嗡嗡作响，朦胧之间看到艾弗斯的脸，不对，是艾弗斯的面罩有一道裂痕，眨了眨眼，从恍惚中回过神，尼尔才发现是自己的面罩有一道裂痕。  
艾弗斯看到尼尔没事，终于松了一口气，“爬起来！战争还没结束！”  
尼尔从地上爬起来，晃了晃被震得发昏的脑袋，踉跄两步，才完全清醒过来。

艰难地完成任务后，尼尔坐在车里盯着面罩上的那道裂痕出神。  
艾弗斯忽然拍了一下他的头，“还好距离够远，要是当着你的面冲你开枪鬼知道会发生什么！”说完又笑着晃了晃尼尔的脑袋，“你小子命真大！”  
尼尔也笑着，“我还要回到过去保护莱……保护Boss，绝对不会死在这个时间。”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 好久没用过ao3了。发文的步骤都忘了。


End file.
